Maybe We Could Rewrite History
by T4L3R
Summary: "We must be willing to get rid of the life we planned, so as to have the life that is waiting for us." Joseph Campbell Episode Tags: Angels/Demons Season 9 Finale
1. Chapter 1 The Realization

_The Realization:_

_*Note: I literally caught up with the finale on the Sunday before dawn after the episode's original airing and ended up writing this. Not beta'd. Just a fan that's been going through an emotional roller coaster with Criminal Minds and another fandom because I decided to reread a book in a series I have a lot of feels about. Also might be because of all the caffeine I drank in my AA meeting, then at an annual party another AA group holds._

For the past nine, almost ten years, he's worked alongside the man. For eleven years he's fought, shot down, and put away countless criminals alongside him. In their line of work, injuries to varying degrees were to be expected. Only it's never been like this before.

His wound was nothing more than a flesh wound. Sure, it hurt, but he's gotten worse hits. That shot to the arm wasn't the cause of current his ache though. It was Reid at the end of this case. First, it was the nagging darkest of dark pit in the bottom of his stomach. It got worse when he got word that of what was going on in the hospital. Morgan tried to keep his cool as he drove to the hospital. It was no use if he got into an accident. How would he help then? When he arrived, Morgan found the scum on the floor being cuffed. He looked up to see Garcia ranting, Reid saying something and then hugging. He was okay. Spencer Reid is alive. _His_ Spencer Reid was safe and sound.

In that moment, it all made sense. The past few months of this growing itch at the back of his neck; why every time even the mention of the name "Spencer Reid" made his heart flutter; why he's been drawing away from Savannah – He was in love with this 31 year old, 187 IQ, 20,00 words-per-minute with eidetic memory, multi-BA and PHD, socially awkward man! HIM, DEREK MORGAN! The womanizer!

_*The years have been fixed! Originally I had put down 11. I honestly forgot that the pilot is just about the time they've officially worked together until I saw some early day clips on youtube! My memory has been really off and sort of declining the past couple of years._


	2. Chapter 2 The Break

_The Break:_

The plane landed and everyone started to dispense to go home after a tiring case. Everyone needed the long rest.

Morgan had to fight off the strong urge to want to go with Reid._ Not yet. _It was obvious Blake needed to be with him for a bit. She had been in an emotional shock when Reid had taken the bullet for her. Besides, he needed to get things together first.

When he arrived home, he was greeted by Clooney. Morgan couldn't help but break into a weak smile as he bonded with the dog.

"Derek?" The man jumped a little at the voice. He had forgotten that Savannah had been caring for Clooney. "Are you all right?"

Straightening up, their eyes met. First thing's first…


	3. Chapter 3 Moving On

_Moving On_

It was four days since they got back home and his wound healing nicely. It was still difficult to move his neck without feeling some sort of pain but at least his shoulder had a better range of motion now without irritating his neck.

Word had spread that Alex filed in her letter of resignation. There were a few questions on why, but that wasn't really talked about. Everyone had come to visit during Reid's recovery, especially Garcia. Everyone that is except the one person he really wanted, no, needed to see. For the past four days, he contemplated calling or sending a message but couldn't bring himself to.

It was Blake's leaving that helped set the motions of the never-ending gears in that head of vast quantities of information of his. The combination of her badge and the Sherlock book he'd been carrying around for the past year in honor of Maeve was another. It was time to move on. Things needed to change again.

Before he could start formulating a proper plan though, there was a knock on the door. It was one he'd gotten to know well and made his heart beat faster. When he opened the door, he saw brought both happiness and sadness at the sight before him.


	4. Chapter 4 Maybe

_Maybe_

Morgan was standing there looking exhausted. His eyes were shot and his clothes were wrinkled like he'd slept in them. He didn't smell bad though and the clothes were definitely not the same ones he wore on the way back home so Spencer knew he had showered and changed recently enough. The younger man moved aside to let the older man in. The darker skinned man moved so he could close the door.

To Spencer's surprise, he found he was grabbed by the wrist and led towards the couch. Morgan collapsed onto it, taking Reid with him to sit next to him. It was then that things changed as the body of the muscular man sank into his. Morgan's head buried itself into the unwounded nook of his neck and his arms were wrapped around his waist. Reid was stunned by this. Morgan had begun to tremble and by instinct Reid's arms wrapped around him, holding him as tightly as he could. He could feel moisture on his neck and the collar of his shirt and realized Morgan was crying.

_Let me go_

_Gravity gets us all_

_Just thought you should know_

_In tomorrow's morning light_

_Things will look a lot less frightening_

_Than now, than now, than now_

_Maybe, just maybe_

_We could rewrite history_

_Baby I'm fading_

_Oh I could use a little saving_

_Maybe you could forget what I said_

_And just hold me instead_

_So you let me go_

_I guess I understand_

_I was the one who told you to_

_And so the morning came, just to leave_

_And nothing was ever the same, the same, the same_

_Maybe, just maybe_

_We could rewrite history_

_Baby I'm fading_

_Oh I could use a little saving_

_Maybe you could forget what I said_

_And just hold me instead_

_Just hold me instead_

_Just hold me instead_

_Maybe, just maybe_

_We could rewrite history_

_Baby I'm fading_

_Oh I could use a little saving_

_Maybe you could forget what I said_

_And just hold me instead_

_Instead_


	5. Chapter 5 Life's Done Waiting

_Life's Done Waiting_

They spent the rest of the morning and the afternoon wrapped around each other. Neither had said a word. It wasn't until their bladders and stomachs needed attention that they moved. They both went to the bathroom and Spencer was about to ask about food when it finally happened.

If Spencer Reid ever needed proof that heaven existed, this was it. Derek's lips were a lot softer than ever imagined as they kissed. He felt a tongue brush against his lower lip that sent a chill down his spine, which parted his lips and soon it was a heated battle of their tongues.

The need for air suddenly forced the two men to break apart with whimpers and trembling breaths.

"Derek…" He barely spoke the name he was being kissed again. Through the fog of endorphins, it registered in the back of his mind that he was being led backwards to his bedroom. The back of his knees suddenly buckled and he was falling back on to his bed.

Morgan looked down and couldn't think of anything more gorgeous. Spencer's hair was ruffled from his fingers, though he didn't remember how his fingers had gotten in those down feather like locks to make such a mess. His lips were swollen and face completely flushed. What really got the man's attention was the large bulge that was threating to break through Reid's pajama pants. They seemed unbelievably tight on the skinny man right now. He should fix that. Looking up back at Spencer's eyes, he saw nothing but trust, acceptance, and most of all, love.

He settled between Spencer's knees and the laying man moved further up the bed to make room, also spreading his legs some in doing so. God, he didn't know how much of a turn that was until now, any of this. His fingers reached and gripped the waistband before looking back up. With an approving nod, he slowly pushed down the pants and underwear down to the knees. Immediately, an eight inch uncircumcised dick with a slightly thicker than average girth sprang to attention that was nested in a fine nest of hair.

Jesus. Sure he had caught Spencer naked with a flaccid penis a few times but he had never expected this! "Damn, pretty boy, you've been holding out on me…" It took a moment for him to recognize his own voice as it was lower and huskier than usual. He then heard the sweetest whimper of need come out of the back of his lover's throat. There was pre-cum pooling at the head that threatened to drip. He couldn't have that.

He gently gripped the base with one hand, leaning his weight on the other arm, and ever so slowly licked the pre-cum off. After tasting Spencer's lips, he thought it couldn't get any better. Wrong. Quickly he moved to wrap his lips around the dick to taste more, what couldn't fit in his mouth, he rubbed with his hand. The need to milk it for all its worth grew with each new whimper, moan, and thrust upward the skinner man made. He needed more. Shifting, he reached with his other hand and began massaging the tight balls. Morgan realized then that some of those whimpers and moans he was hearing were coming from him as he felt a hand on the back of his head to push it down with each upward thrust of the hips. He stopped bobbing his head and let himself be fucked in the mouth, while still trying to suck as hard as possible without letting his teeth get in the way. _Please… Spence… Come for me… Need to taste you so bad… _

The body under him went stiff, and his head was jerked forward as cum spluttered down his throat with the sound of his name being screamed ringing in his ears. Not wanting to waste a drop, he quickly licked and drank all that the twitching and softening cock had to offer. Derek had been so focused on the most incredible thing he had tasted that he barely noticed his own come had soaked his jeans. He would be uncomfortable later but that didn't matter.


	6. Chapter 6 Tomorrow's Morning Light

_Tomorrow's Morning Light_

Spencer woke up to a bright light bleeding through his closed eyelids. It took a moment to get his bearing up within seconds everything came rushing into his mind. Holding Derek, as he hung to him like a scared child, the mind-numbing kiss, and that blow job! The blow-job that made him black out. Of course he didn't have a basis of comparison, but it had been amazing! Logically, it would have been Derek's first one giving one, and with more practice, he would only get better. A small part of Spencer refused to believe that it could be any better.

Now, waking up with Derek again in his arms, all the emotions came flooding in. The emotions he'd fought for so many years because he knew this could never be. A large part of the reason why, until Maeve, he never really pursued a relationship was because he was in love with the man he was currently sharing his bed with. Throughout the years, he knew this relationship wasn't possible. It was partly because of the regulations, but ultimately the fact that Derek Morgan was and always had been a "Lady's Man". He never thought that this would come. The past few days though, he realized that despite the fact that he had fallen deeply for Maeve and how he saw himself married and having kids with her, if given the choice he would have walked away. If Derek was ever an option, the choice would always be him.

As the Doctor continued to think about it, his anxiety and fears grew with it. What if Derek thought this was all a big mistake? What if Derek told him it was just to get his mind off of their latest case and he was just being used to get rid of the pent up steam from Alex leaving and how it had brought up anger with Prentiss? What if-

His thoughts were cut off when he felt a trail of kisses from his lips to ear that ended with Derek whispering "Morning, lover boy," and nibbling on his lobe. This helped calm his anxiety but not fears.

"Derek?"

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Yes… I mean…" Spencer managed to get up and untangle himself from under the heavier weight. They were still in their clothes, at least mostly. Morgan's shirt was gone and his pants were still pulled down to his knees. "What happened to your shirt?" Not that he minded… His chest and abs, along with his arms… perfect.

Morgan laid back and made him-self comfortable. He wasn't planning on going anywhere for a while. "Must have gotten up in the middle of the night and taken it off," he answered as he watched his – boyfriend? – pull his pants back on and settle in a cross legged sitting position.

"Savannah! Morgan, you just cheated on her!" The sound of his surname made him flinch more than the accusation. Derek had really loved the sound of his first name coming from Spencer.

"Spence, I didn't cheat on anybody," he sighed as he saw the confusion on the brilliant man's face. "I ended it with her. We've, or really, I've been drifting away from it."

"Why? You said you were in love. There was that double date with Garcia and everything."

It didn't surprise him to find out Garcia had been sharing with Spencer the details during their nights of Doctor Who, Star Trek, and god knows what else of Sci-Fi watching nights. "I was in love, but not with her." Derek looked up at Spencer's bright brown eyes which was much easier to get lost in without those glasses. "I love you."

Spencer closed his eyes at those words. He embedded them into memory. The bed creaked and was shifted as Derek came up and placed both hands on each side of his face, causing him to open his eyes.

"Dr. Spencer Reid, I love you. I will always love you. Don't you ever leave me, don't you dare, Lover boy." With that he moved in with a demanding kiss.

Spencer got his senses back just enough that he pulled back a bit despite Derek's whine. "Derek," there was just something strangely addicting to being able to say his name, "I love you, too."


	7. Epilogue - 1 Year Later

_Epilogue- 1 Year Later_

Clinking on glass drew everyone's attention to Garcia who was standing with the biggest smile that has barely left her face the fast couple of months.

"I just wanted to say, on behalf of my two lovelies here: Thanks for coming! Who would have thought we'd all be sitting here gathered around Agent Rossi's," Rossi interrupted with "Cut the formalities, it's David!" which received a muffled chuckle.

"-Agent…David's," the stretched out title and name caused another chuckle, "yard again to celebrate not only another wedding but my fabulous boy wonders?"

There was a burst of cheers.

"When I first met our dear sweet genius Spencer, he couldn't even remember my name, let alone be bothered with keeping a friendly conversation between co-workers! Who would have thought we'd because so close we're practically siblings? That's right, he's gone from an awkward workaholic hermit to now no longer Junior-G-Man because – Oh you might want to cover your kiddies' and their mommies' ears for this – he's grown up for one delicious piece of chocolate!" There were protests of embarrassments especially from Spencer, cat calls from most of the other adults as well as laughter at the embarrassment, and two very confused faces on Henry and Jack. There was also an expression of amusement and horror on Anthony (Cindi – Derek's cousin's son) as the image of his Uncle Derek and new Uncle Spencer having sex entered his brain. He would need serious bleach to wipe that kind of knowledge out of his brain. "Let's not forget our "tough" Derek Morgan here: The former ladies' man and the man who's also like a brother to me in a weird way. Anyways, enough rambling because I'm going to cry," she lifter her glass and said "Molto Bene!"

Everyone repeated "Molto Bene!" which sent shivers down Penelope's spine. "Oh… maybe that wasn't such a good way to end it…," a chuckle from Kevin, but more importantly, Spencer, which was what she was aiming for to ease his embarrassment.

Suddenly, Henry screamed "Where's the cake!?" which caused everyone to laugh.

"Well, you heard the man, cut the cake!"

The rest of the evening was spent laughing, eating, drinks, music, and dancing. Everyone Spencer and Derek cared about were here. The team, Jack and Beth, Spencer's mom, Henry and Will, Derek's mom, sisters, Cindi and Anthony, even Prentiss had managed to come back to see this event. Just about everyone. Unfortunately, no one could get in touch with Gideon. There was another person who should have received an invitation but didn't arrive.

That is, not until it was well past midnight and the kids, Diana Reid, and Fran Morgan had turned in for the night. They were staying all planning on camping out at Rossi's. Everyone was sitting back and trading stories when Alex Blake arrived.

"Hope I didn't miss too much."


End file.
